The present disclosure relates to transceivers, and more particularly relates to signaling transceivers. A low voltage differential signaling transceiver is provided.
Where high-speed data transmission is desired, a number of problems exist. For example, a mismatch of the characteristic impedance of the transmission line may lead to signal reflection in the terminal, and/or crosstalk may occur between adjacent signal lines. To address the problem of undesirable signal reflection, two types of impedance matching have been used, which are known as serial termination and parallel termination, respectively.
For serial termination, a serial resistor is added in the signal line; while for parallel termination, a resistor is added between the signal line and ground potential in the receiver. Conventional signaling transceivers suffer from resistance variations due to the packaging process of the receiver, as well as from design complexity and poor operational frequency of the transceiver.